1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operating unit with a housing for receiving an electrical or electronic circuit and having vertical and horizontal lateral walls and a front wall. One or a plurality of laterally outwardly projecting handles for positioning the operating unit are attached.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such operating units are known from German Patent Publications DE 41 11 422 A1 and DE 41 28 355, for example. Such conventional operating units are employed as control units for machine tools, production lines, and the like. Such operating units are fastened on a support arm system or on a stand. Rotating and pivot hinges are provided for making individual adjustment positions of the operating unit possible for several users. The handles attached to the housing of the operating unit provide manipulation surfaces for the user to adjust the operating unit.